Birdy and the Sidekick
by NatalinaForever
Summary: What would have happened in "Sidekicks" if Cooper hadn't interrupted Nat near the beginning of the episode? Read to find out what happens in my alternative story-line. Inspired by the episode "Sidekicks". Lots of Natalina fluff.
1. The Beginning of the End (of School)

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the first part of my alternative ending to _Sidekicks_. Each chapter will switch back and forth between Nat and Rosalina's point of view. I'm getting ready to go out of town for a few days so unfortunately, I probably won't be able to update until I get back. But I wanted to give you this teaser before I left, because I figured this cute scene from _Sidekicks_ would be better than nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Today is the first day of the last week of school, but I wake up as sluggishly as ever. School is school, even if it's almost the end. I go downstairs, grab a bowl of cereal to eat, and then take a quick shower before Nat shows up. My house is in the opposite direction from Nat's apartment than the school is, but he insists on walking to school with me every day. Originally, I kept telling him he didn't have to walk over here. If anything, I would leave earlier and meet him at his apartment. But every day, he kept showing up before I was even ready to leave, so I eventually just dropped it. After all, I _do_ enjoy walking with him every day.

"Hey Rosalina," he greets when I open the door for him.

"Hi Nat," I smile, "I'm almost ready. Why don't you come inside to wait?"

"Sure," Nat replies and takes a seat on the couch. I tell him to make himself at home and rush upstairs to finish getting ready. I finish putting my hair up and throw my backpack over my shoulder as I'm walking down the stairs.

"I'm ready," I say and Nat gets up and follows me to the door.

As we start walking, Nat looks over at me and says, "So… I heard the high school prom is on Saturday, the same night as the masquerade party." I had a feeling he would bring this up.

"I know it's on the same night, but I'd rather go to the masquerade party," I tell him honestly.

"You would? But it's just a middle school party," he comments. I don't know why he thinks it's such a big deal. Nat and all my other friends will be at the masquerade party. I do have some other friends in my high school classes, but they're nowhere near as fun to hang out with as the rest of the Naked Brothers Band. Plus, if I go to the prom, I have to deal with Patrice. I used to be worried about what she thought of me, but since then, I've realized who my real friends are and I could care less about what she thinks.

"So? It will be more fun for sure. I mean, definitely more fun than going to prom without a date." I add. That's another reason why I don't really want to go to prom. Honestly, the only person I would want to go with would be Nat, but I don't think he's going to ask me. I decide to hint that I want to go with him anyway. I look over at him to see his reaction.

"A date?" Nat asks like this is the first time he's heard the word. "A date. Right."

"Can you believe it's like the last week of school?" I mention. It does seem like this year has gone by fast.

"I know. It seems almost like a date," Nat replies. I give him a confused look, but inside, I'm kind of glad that he's still thinking about what I said. "I mean, wait, what?"

"What-what are you saying?" I ask with a laugh. I have to admit, this is quite amusing.

"I have no idea, none whatsoever. No idea," he remarks. I laugh some more and nudge his side with my elbow playfully. He's so cute when he's nervous.

"So we have rehearsal after school today, right?" I ask to confirm.

"Yeah, Cooper says to be there by 4," Nat responds.

"Okay good, that's what I thought," I say as we approach Amigos High and Junior High School.

We both say "bye," but before I walk through the door, I hear Nat say my name.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As I mentioned before, the next part will be in Nat's POV. I will be back to continue the story in a few days, so stay tuned. I hope you've all had happy holidays! :)


	2. Prom Invitations

**A/N: So this chapter starts to delve into my twist on the story-line for _Sidekicks_. I should be able to update the story quicker this time. Thank you for the reviews! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

Rosalina and I are about to part ways for school when I finally get the courage to ask her what I had been thinking ever since she said she didn't have a date to the prom.

"Rosalina," I say, peering at her from my spot next to Amigos Middle School. She smiles at me, waiting for me to go on.

Okay, here it goes… "If you-uh-don't have a prom date, I'd be glad to-uh-take you to prom."

Rosalina smiles brightly and replies, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"You would?" I am so shocked she said yes. I mean, she's in high school and I'm just a middle schooler. "Okay… well great," I say happily.

Just as we are about to part ways again, Rosalina's annoying friend Patrice walks up.

"Rosalina," she says as she scurries up the stairs. "I need you to stand right here, next to my poster," Patrice tells her, moving Rosalina to the place she is referring.

"And you Nat, just… go away. I do NOT want to be seen talking to a middle schooler," Patrice adds, ever so sweetly.

"You do NOT leave," Rosalina begs me. As much as I want to get away from Patrice as soon as possible, I do what Rosalina says. I want to make sure Patrice isn't giving her any problems.

"Wade Killgallen is coming over here," Patrice says enthusiastically.

Rosalina doesn't seem quite as enthusiastic. "Who?"

"Hello? Wade Killgallen, the most popular senior at Amigos High School. Do you live on this planet?" I roll my eyes. Surprisingly I know who that is, but only because Alex found out he puts highlights in his hair. "Okay, well he's coming over here to ask me to prom and I just want to look casual. So… talk."

"Talk?" Rosalina asks, just as confused as I am.

Suddenly Patrice bursts out laughing. She even throws in an "LOL" which just makes her sound even more fake. Who actually says "LOL"?

"Now you LOL," she whispers to Rosalina.

"What?"

"Laugh out loud!" she whispers, as if she thinks Rosalina doesn't know what it means. "Pretend I said something funny," Patrice says sternly.

Rosalina starts to fake laugh, but Patrice sees through it, "That is SO phony! Just because you're in a band…" I'm waiting to see where she could possibly be going with this remark, but she stops talking as soon as she sees Wade. "Oh, hi Wade!"

"Hey," Wade replies nonchalantly, brushing her off, "Oh hi Rosalina."

From behind Rosalina, I glare at him. I am not a fan of the way he is looking at her.

"So Wade, are you ready for the prom?" Patrice cuts in, "I'm prom committee chairman, which you probably already know." Nobody cares, Patrice.

"No, but speaking of prom… Rosalina, you wanna go with me?" he asks. Okay now I really didn't like him.

"Wait… _her_? You want to go to the prom with _her_?" Patrice rudely asks.

"Yeah," Wade replies.

"Sorry Wade, but I'm actually going with Nat," Rosalina replies, sounding relieved.

"Yeah and I'm the most popular girl in the freshman class," Patrice says, obviously too upset with the situation to poke fun at Rosalina for taking a middle schooler. But Wade notices.

"You'd rather go to prom with a middle schooler than a high school senior?" Wade asks obnoxiously.

"Yeah, I would. Nat's funny and kind and talented. Any girl would be lucky to go with him," Rosalina says matter-of-factly and I must have the biggest smile on my face right now.

Wade looks confused, but he decides to drop it, "Fine."

He pushes past the door and Patrice follows him, insisting that he go to the prom with her. I am just glad Patrice is gone now. One can only take so much Patrice in a day.

"So, any girl would be lucky to go with me?" I say smugly as Rosalina turns to face me.

"Hey watch it," she laughs. "I _am_ glad that you asked me first though. It would have been so awkward turning him down."

"Yeah," I smile, overwhelmed with joy that she accepted my offer, yet would have rejected his. "Well anyway, I'll see you later Rosalina."

"Yeah, see you later!"

Later that day, rehearsals start and Rosalina is nowhere to be found. "Do you guys know where Rosalina is?" I ask, starting to get a little worried. She knew what time we were supposed to start

Within a couple seconds, though, Rosalina comes running into the room. "I'm sorry I'm late! I was trying to pick out a prom dress," she explains, smiling at me. Even though I find it a little weird that she missed the beginning of rehearsal to pick out a dress for the prom which is still five days away, I am glad that she seems so excited for prom.

"You're going to prom? With who?" Qaasim asks. I would have already told them, but I thought it might be better to let them hear it from Rosalina.

"Yes, I'm going to the prom with Nat," Rosalina says happily.

"Way to go Nat," Thomas says and everyone applauds.

I roll my eyes at their enthusiasm and hope Rosalina won't read too much into it.

"Alright guys, let's rehearse 'Mystery Girl,'" I say and everyone begins to play.

" _Who's that mystery girl?_

 _Who I see on my block_

 _I never believed in love at first sight_

 _But I was wrong, oh wrong_ "

As I am singing the lyrics, all I could think about is the beautiful brunette who is my date to the upcoming high school prom. I never would have thought that Rosalina would want _me_ to take her to the prom. I wonder if that means she likes me more than a friend. I try to remind myself that it's probably just because I asked her and she thought it would be fun to go with a friend.

"Awesome job at rehearsal today guys," Cooper says once we finish singing, "Make sure you're here again tomorrow at 4."

Rosalina walks over to Cooper and tells him, "Hey Cooper, since I'm going to prom, Patrice is forcing me to help out with decorations." She sighs and continues, "Is it alright if I miss rehearsal tomorrow, or if we move it to a later time?"

"Yeah, we can reschedule it," Cooper answers, "Does 5:30 work for everyone?"

We all agree to the new rehearsal time. Then we just hang around and chat, like we usually do, before we have to go home and work on homework. You see what I don't want to go to school? It's the last week and our teachers are still giving us homework!

The next day, I stop by Amigos High School to visit Rosalina. I can't imagine decorating for prom with Patrice is any fun. Surely, she wouldn't mind if I showed up. Plus, if I help, maybe she'll be able to get out of there sooner.

"Hey Rosalina," I greet. She looks up at me and smiles warmly.

"Oh hey you," Rosalina replies. "What are you doing here?" she asks curiously.

"I thought you could use some company, you know, besides…" I say, nodding my head towards Patrice, who is busy criticizing some other poor girl.

"That's really sweet of you," she comments with a smile, "But really you should probably get out of here before you get stuck helping Patrice with prom."

"I'll put up with Patrice any day if it means I get to spend time with you," I tell her.

"Aww I am flattered," she laughs.

"You should be. I really can't stand her."

"I don't think anyone can," Rosalina replies and I nod in agreement.

Just then, Patrice comes marching over to where we are. "I AM GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU. Who cut me out?" she asks. At first I'm confused, but then I remember the conversation I had with Cooper in class today. I was saying how it was ridiculous that Patrice was claiming to be the star of the music video for 'Long Distance' when she was just an extra. That's when he told me she was cut out completely. It was funny at the time, but now I'm honestly a little scared to face her wrath. Rosalina and I stay silent and look down at the poster Rosalina is working on.

"Answer me! Who cut me out of the music video?" Patrice says again, "Was it _you_ Nat Wolff?" At that point, I look up at her. I don't know why she assumes that I have a say in the music video.

"Uh no," I reply and then riskily say, "But I would've if I had the chance to."

She doesn't seem as mad about that remark as I would have thought, but instead she does something worse. "You're coming with me as my date to the prom." Apparently she didn't get the memo when Rosalina said she was going with me. Patrice had been standing right there, but I guess she was distracted by Wade.

"Uh didn't you hear?" I respond, sounding a little ruder than I intended. "Rosalina and I are going together," I tell her proudly.

"No no no no," Patrice replies, "What is with all you guys who are asking Rosalina to prom?" she asks like Rosalina isn't sitting right there next to us. Before I can defend the girl I love, Patrice adds, "You're coming to prom with me as my date and that's final."

This makes me mad. Who does Patrice think she is? She can't order me around like this.

It is Rosalina who speaks up next. "Nat doesn't _want_ to go with you. He wants to go with _me_ ," she says, sounding tense.

"Well it doesn't really matter what he wants. He's just a middle schooler and I'm the most popular girl in the freshman class," she reminds us, although I'm not really sure where she got this 'fact' in the first place.

"You can't make me take you to prom," I remind her.

"Yeah," Rosalina agrees, "Unless you want Wade to know how you doodle Patrice Killgallen in your notebook every day and practically track his every move." I am quite surprised Rosalina is resorting to blackmail but if it gets me out of being forced to take Patrice to prom, I am all for it.

Patrice narrows her eyes and looks back and forth between us. Then she laughs and says, "I didn't want to take a middle schooler anyway. I was just being nice." Yeah right. Now she's just trying to cover up the fact that she got _rejected_ by a middle schooler. "I don't have time for this," Patrice announces, storming away.

"Wow, good job Rosalina," I compliment, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks," she replies, "I guess sitting next to her in history isn't all bad."

I cringe at the thought of being stuck next to Patrice every day. "That sounds awful," I comment. I am about to offer to help, but Rosalina is just finishing up with the poster.

"Now I have to go hang this up," she mentions.

"Let me help you with that," I say, taking one side of the poster. We bring it over to one side of the gym and hang it up on the wall. Then we stand back to make sure we hung it up evenly.

"Looks good," I tell her and she smiles. "So is there more decorating Patrice is making you do?" I ask as I glance at my phone. It's 5:07pm.

"Yeah, but she looks pretty busy over there," Rosalina mentions. I look over to see that Patrice is yelling at yet another poor kid. "Let's get out of here," she suggests and I gladly comply.

When we get outside, she looks at me and says, "Wanna race?"

"You're on," I reply and we both take off running towards the rehearsal studio. We touch the door at practically the same time, but we are both convinced that we are the winner.

"I got here first and you know it," I remarks as we walk through the door.

"No I did," she tells me, "When I touched the door first, you must have mistaken my hand for your hand."

"No, I would have known if it was your hand," I say, laughing.

This conversation would probably sound weird out of context, but when we walk into the rehearsal room, everyone is absorbed in their own conversations.

"Hey guys, we're here. Let's rehearse," I announce. Once we all have our instruments ready, we start playing "Eventually." While I'm singing, I think about how everything is going the way it should be. I'm in an awesome band and we're getting ready to go on tour. And on Saturday, I get to go to prom with my only never-ending love, Rosalina.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will switch back over to Rosalina's point of view.


	3. A PROMising Start

**A/N: I know I said that the chapters would switch back and forth between Nat and Rosalina's point of views, but this chapter and the next one will both be in Rosalina's point of view. And the last one will be back in Nat's point of view. There's a lot of fluff in this chapter, but the next chapter will have a bit more drama. Also, pay no mind to my terrible chapter title.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful, aside from the shopping trip where I ultimately found the perfect prom dress. I was joined by Alex, of all people, because he promised he would make sure Nat and I were coordinated for prom. He told me to pick out a white dress, which was much easier than looking through every single dress in the store. All the white ones I found were pretty nice, but when I put on the last dress, I knew it was the perfect one.

Now, it is Friday and I am trying to decide what shoes I should wear. I have tons of shoes in my wardrobe so I look in there first to see if I have anything that would go well with my dress. I find a dressy pair of sandals and figure they will be my best bet. Nat and I decided we would walk to the school since it's not very far and it would be better than being driven by one of our parents. Because of this, high heels wouldn't be a very good idea.

After I have everything ready to go for prom tomorrow, I sit down and text Nat.

"Hey Nat," I text, adding my signature smiley face at the end.

"Hey beautiful," he writes back within a minute, which makes me smile for real. I love how Nat is less nervous when he is texting me. He always texts the sweetest things.

"I can't wait for prom tomorrow," I text back.

"Me neither. I can't believe I get to go with the prettiest girl in amigos high school," he texts. If it were anyone else, I would just roll my eyes. But with Nat, I know he's sincere when he says something like that.

It takes me a couple minutes to reply, because I'm not sure what kind of response to give him. I decide to joke around with him by texting, "Wait… I thought you were going to prom with me. :P"

"I am, you dork :P" he texts and I laugh.

"Well I can't believe I get to go with THE Nat Wolff from the naked brothers band! _*insert annoying fan girl scream here*"_ I reply.

"You know, if I knew you were a crazy fan girl, I might not have asked you," Nat jokes.

"That's why I didn't tell you," I joke back.

"Fair enough," he texts. As I am trying to think of something else to say, he sends another text that reads, "Alex says he needs me for something super majorly important, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye! See you tomorrow," I text back with winky face.

I wake up earlier than usual because I'm excited for tonight. After I get something to eat, I put some finishing touches on the costume I will wear after prom. Nat told me about how he was going to be a sidekick of a sidekick since Juanita demoted Alex to sidekick. I figured, why not keep the trend going? I was already planning to be Nat's sidekick, so when I found out his sidekick name was Birdy, I decided to create a "BS" costume, which stands for Birdy's Sidekick. I hope Nat likes my idea.

Once the costume is all ready to go, it's time for me to go to rehearsal. Instead of rehearsing for the tour, we're rehearsing exclusively for the masquerade party tonight. It's a short set-list so we're out of there pretty quickly. When I get home, I'm disappointed to see that there's still a lot of time before prom starts. I decide to start getting ready anyway.

While I work on my hair and make-up, I listen to my favorite songs of Nat's, including "Girl of My Dreams," "Beautiful Eyes," and of course "Rosalina." After I finish, I put on my prom dress and shoes, which doesn't take very long. Then I look at the clock and sigh. Still two hours before Nat shows up. I continue to listen to my Naked Brothers Band playlist and write about how excited I am for prom in my journal.

The next two hours pass by very slowly. At one point, I go downstairs to show my dad the beautiful prom dress that Alex helped pick out.

"Rosie, you look gorgeous," my dad tells me. "Nat better treat my baby girl right."

I roll my eyes and blush, "Dad, you don't have to worry about Nat. He's quite the gentleman."

"Okay, but if he ever hurts you, he'll have to deal with me," my dad says. Nat is the last person in the world I would worry about getting hurt by, but it's nice to know my dad cares about me.

Since I'm going to my first prom, my dad decides now is the time for him and I to have 'the talk'. I remind him that Nat is in the _seventh_ grade, but he feels it is necessary anyway. After an awkward conversation, I return upstairs, trying to forget everything I just heard. I resume my previous activities of listening to music and writing about how amazing prom is going to be. It's funny to think how a week ago, prom wasn't even on my radar and now, I'm really looking forward to it.

When I finally hear a knock at the door, I jump out of my seat and practically fly down the stairs. I get there as quick as I can because I've been waiting for this moment and also because I don't want my dad to answer the door. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to do something that would embarrass me.

"Hi Nat!" I say, smiling. As I step out, I close the door behind me.

"Hi Rosalina," he replies, smiling as well. "These are for you," he explains, gesturing to the white corsage and bouquet of white lilies in his hand. He has really gone all-out for my first prom. I love that he's so sweet like that. "I'm not sure what this flowery thing is called, but Alex said you give one to your prom date."

"It's a corsage. It's beautiful. Can you put it on me?" I ask politely. My initial concern is that he probably doesn't know where it is supposed to go, but he surprises me when he helps me attach it to the top of my dress.

"Thank you," I say. "Here, let's go inside. My dad wants to take pictures since it's my first prom." I grab his hand and lead him through the door. Once we're inside, I quickly put the flowers in some water and then rush over to the living room, where Nat is talking to my dad.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tai, I will take good care of her," Nat's in the middle of saying.

"You better," my dad replies.

"Dad," I sigh, tilting my head up in frustration, "Can we please just take the pictures?"

"Of course sweetheart," my dad replies and grabs the camera. We seem to have made it past his overprotective dad phase and into his aww-my-daughter-is-going-to-her-first-prom-I-have-to-take-pictures-of-the-adorable-couple phase.

After he takes about a thousand pictures, Nat and I leave and start the walk to prom. On the way there, I can tell Nat is nervous, but I think it's adorable. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous myself.

Neither of us know what to say as we walk, so I reach over and hold his hand. He looks down at our intertwined hands and then up at me. At first, he seems surprised, but then he smiles and gives my hand a squeeze.

"Have I uh... mentioned that you look beautiful?" Nat asks with a boyish grin.

"No, but thank you," I reply, "You look… like a rock star."

Nat laughs and says, "Well thank you."

"Oh hey did you remember to bring your superhero costume?" I ask suddenly.

"Sidekick costume," he corrects dejectedly, "Yeah, I remembered it. Did you bring yours?"

"Yep," I answer, holding up my bag which is where I stored the costume.

"What are you going to dress up as anyway?" Nat questions.

"You'll see," I respond with a secretive smile on my face.

We talk some more about the masquerade party until we arrive at Amigos High School. Nat and I show our tickets and the ticket checker lets us inside.

The gym looks pretty similar to how it was when I spent Tuesday helping Patrice decorate. I notice there are a few more props and decorations. Unfortunately, the giant poster of Patrice is still hanging on the back wall, looking as disturbing as ever. Nat and I find a table to sit down at, but Nat immediately stands up. "I'm going to go get us some punch, okay?"

"Okay," I reply and just seconds after Nat leaves, the last person I want to see right now comes over and sits down.

* * *

Hmm, who do you guys think it is? It's probably not much of a mystery. But let me know what you think of the chapter anyway! :)


	4. Tough Love

**A/N: I'm glad to see you guys are eager to find out what happens next. :) I had a lot of fun writing these next couple of scenes, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, to those of you wondering about a Natalina kiss... I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

 _Just seconds after Nat leaves, the last person I want to see right now comes over and sits down._

"Oh hey Rosalina," Patrice greets, sitting down at the table. "Doesn't this room look amazing? I did most of the decorations."

I am about to correct her, but then I decide to ask her something else. "Yeah, it's nice," I mumble. "So Patrice, who's your date?"

"Wade Killgallen, duh," Patrice answers, as if she wasn't there when Wade asked _me_ to prom. Patrice looks over at Wade and waves at him, but he's talking to his friends and he doesn't even notice her.

"Does he _know_ he's your date?" I ask, laughing to myself.

"Of course he does, silly," she replies, "Everybody wanted to go to prom with me. And why wouldn't they? I'm the most popular freshman in the class."

"Nat didn't want to go with you," I mutter under my breath, but Patrice hears.

"Oh please, Nat's just going with you because it's good publicity for your band," she says harshly, "You didn't hear him when he begged me to go with him to the prom. Luckily for you, I told him that I was already going with Wade."

Normally, I don't let Patrice get to me, especially when it's obvious that she's telling an outright lie. She's making me really mad though, so I can't help it. "That's not true and you know it! Nat doesn't even like you."

"Of course he does," Patrice says, " _You_ are the one he feels sorry for."

Even though I'm pretty sure it's not true, Patrice's words still bother me. Sure, Nat did ask me to go to prom with him, but that was only after I mentioned that I didn't have a date. Did he really ask me because he felt sorry for me? I was starting to think he might like me, but now I'm not so sure.

I take a deep breath and start, "Patrice… I have tried to be nice to you, but that's obviously not working. So I'm just going to say what everyone's thinking. You think you're so great and that you can just go around demeaning everyone. But if you want anyone to like you, you should stop acting so egotistical all the time."

After I'm done with my rant, Patrice just stares at me blankly. For a second, I feel like she's actually considering my words. But then her facial expression turns lethal and she throws the rest of her punch right at my dress. That's going to leave a stain. I shriek because the punch on my dress is cold and unexpected. "Listen Rosalina," Patrice leans in closely and whispers fiercely, "You better watch it or I will-"

She gets interrupted by Nat who just walked over. "What is going on here?" he asks with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh hi Nat," Patrice says, her voice suddenly sounding like sugar. She stands up from the table and turns to face him. "I never knew Rosalina was so clumsy. She just spilled this punch all over her dress. You should probably stay away from her."

"Patrice," Nat says tensely, "Leave my girlfriend alone." I am shocked to hear him say this. We agreed to go to prom together, but we never said we were going as boyfriend and girlfriend. I thought he just meant we would be going as friends. Whatever the case, I bet Patrice feels pretty dumb now.

"Girlfriend?" Patrice asks with disgust. "Why would you want to date her?"

"That's easy. She's smart, funny, considerate, talented, beautiful, and a whole lot more," Nat responds back. I'm not sure if this is part of some act or if he's being genuine, but I really hope it's the latter.

Patrice seems to realize she's fighting a losing battle so she rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever. I have a hot prom date to get back to." Then she struts away to try and get Wade's attention.

After she leaves, Nat sits down with the two cups of punch. I look at him with a smirk. "I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

"I thought if I said that, Patrice would leave us alone," he explains, handing me my punch.

"Oh. So it's not real?" I say, feeling disappointed by his response.

"It can be real if you want it to be," he replies, looking at me expectantly. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is he asking me to be his girlfriend?

I grin at him, take his hand from across the table, and answer, "I've wanted it to be real for a long time."

He smiles back at me and says, "Me too."

We grin at each other like idiots for a few seconds, until Nat suddenly asks, "So what really happened with your dress?" I look down and am surprised that I forgot about the incident so quickly.

"I gave Patrice some tough love and she took it out on my dress," I explain.

"And she acts like _I'm_ immature," Nat rolls his eyes. "I'll go get some paper towels," he says, standing up. Within a minute, he returns with the paper towels and hands them to me. I thank him and try to get some of the blue out of my dress. I am unsuccessful, but at least my dress is dry by the time I'm done.

At this point, the music changes to a slow song and Nat stands up for the third time. "So Rosalina, may I have this dance?" he asks, holding out his hand. I'm glad he seems more confident now.

"Yes, you may," I respond with a laugh. I stand up and put my arms around Nat's neck and he puts his around my waste. We sway to the music and I can't help but think about how… right this feels. I've had a couple boyfriends in the past, but I could never really see those relationships going anywhere. Call me cliché, but with Nat, I feel like I'm right where I belong.

After we dance to a few more songs, it's time for the announcement of prom king and queen and the premiere of Nat's "Long Distance" music video.

Nat and I sit down just in time for Patrice to get on stage. "Before the premiere of my new music video, it's time to announce the prom king and queen," Patrice says into the microphone. Somebody should probably tell her that it's Nat's new music video, not hers. "And this year, the prom queen is…" Patrice opens the card and briefly frowns before her lips turn back into a smile, "Me!"

I glance at Nat and he looks just as disbelieving as me. It's pretty obvious that her name wasn't on the card.

Patrice crowns herself and thanks everyone for voting. I wonder if anyone actually voted for her. I would be shocked.

"Okay, and the prom king is…" Patrice 'reads' the next card and announces, "Wade Killgallen!" Now that I can sort of believe. But considering Patrice just announced herself as prom queen, I doubt that Wade was also chosen as prom king. Especially since Wade looks baffled as he walks towards the stage. His friends all give him high fives, but most of the people look just as confused as they did when Patrice crowned herself.

When Wade stands up next to Patrice, she gives him the other crown and says, "Oh Wade, this just proves we were meant to be together."

Wade still looks confused as ever. "Uhhh, who are you again?"

Patrice's face reveals that she is extremely offended. "I'm Patrice, head of the prom committee." Then she brushes off the insult. "You know, I really love your highlights. They came out so nice ," she compliments him as if they're not standing on stage right now in front of everyone.

"They did, didn't they?" Wade replies, seeming to warm up a little to Patrice now. Patrice giggles annoyingly. To Wade and the rest of us, Patrice then announces, "Okay and here is the premiere of the music video by the Naked Brothers Band, the number one hit, 'Long Distance Relationships' starring ME!"

As much as Patrice likes Wade, she can't stand to share the spotlight with anyone. Nat and I laugh as she ushers Wade off the stage just before the music video starts. As the video is playing, I can't help but notice that Patrice has added clips of herself every few seconds.

"Something tells me this isn't the version they'll be playing on VH1," Nat leans over and whispers into my ear.

"Something tells me the same thing," I agree. Patrice is just so full of herself. I remember when Patrice humiliated me out of being in this very music video. She scoffed at the idea of me having to kiss Nat, who was eleven at the time. And then I found out later from Thomas, David, and Qaasim that she actually sent a video in saying why _she_ should be the one to kiss Nat. Now, since she didn't get the part, she just decided to insert herself into the video. I can't believe I ever cared what she thought. If I _had_ gone through with the on-stage kiss, I wonder if my relationship with Nat would have been any different.

We watch for about a minute longer and then Nat says, "I think we're going to go on in a few minutes."

"Let's get out of here," I tell him, repeating my words from a few days ago when we were helping Patrice decorate.

"Are-are you sure? You don't want to miss Patrice's hit song," he replies. For a split second, I actually think he's being serious, but then I realize of course he's kidding. If it was the actual music video, I wouldn't want to miss it. But hearing as Patrice is trying unsuccessfully to sing along with the song, I want to leave immediately.

"I'm sure," I whisper. We both stand up and Nat takes my hand, leading me out of the school gym. We run to the bathrooms to change into our costumes. Now that we're a couple (which still sounds weird to say), I'm even more happy that I decided to be his sidekick.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be the last chapter. :( But I'm also working on a story based on the episode _Three is Enough_ , so that will be coming soon!


	5. Surprise

**A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter of _Birdy and the Sidekick_. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D I hope you enjoy the ending (as fluffy as it may be)!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

When we finish changing out of our prom clothes and into our costumes, we exit the bathroom. I'm not sure what I was expecting Rosalina to be dressed up as, but I'm particularly confused when I see that her costume says 'BS'. What could that mean?

"What kind of superhero's named BS?" I ask, lifting up my mask.

"I'm not a superhero. I'm your sidekick. See, BS – Birdy Sidekick," she explains to me, gesturing to the letters on her costume. Why she would choose a sidekick over a superhero (and a made-up sidekick, at that) is beyond me. But I am delighted that she wanted to be my sidekick.

"You realize that makes you the sidekick of a sidekick of a sidekick?" I say as we run up the stairs, holding hands once more.

"I'm aware of that," Rosalina replies.

"That means you have no powers whatsoever," I remind her, but she doesn't seem to care.

"Absolutely none," she states and we both laugh. This has been a great night. And there's even more fun to come in just a couple minutes.

Once we're in the masquerade party, we gather up Qaasim and Alex, but the others are nowhere to be found. "Where are Thomas and David?" I ask.

"They got caught in their prank, so they're doing graffiti on the boys' bathroom wall," Qaasim explains.

As weird as that sounds, it doesn't surprise me. I'll have to ask them about it later. "Well I guess we'll just have to go on without them."

"And later, you have to tell me how prom went," Alex winks at me and glances down at Rosalina and my intertwined hands, "Although I can already kind of tell."

I grin at him and then over the noise, I shout, "Let's go rock this masquerade party!"

We perform "I Don't Want to Go to School" and there's so much energy coming from the crowd. About a minute into the song, Thomas and David come running onto the stage and start playing their instruments. They must have figured out how to escape their punishment. Another thirty seconds go by and another crowd of people come rushing into the party. These must be the prom attendees who got tired of listening to Patrice. I can't blame them, that's for sure. By the end of the song, there are at least a couple hundred people in the room and everyone's going wild. I smile over at my girlfriend and the rest of the band.

Suddenly, Cooper comes running over and calls my name from the back of the stage. I hurry over to him to hear his news.

"Nat, I just overheard some prom chaperons talking and they said that Patrice crowned the wrong prom king and queen," he says into my ear.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," I tell Cooper. I never actually believed that Patrice won prom queen. She was the most obnoxious person at the prom.

"Yeah, but guess who the real prom king and queen are?!" Cooper adds and I just shrug. I barely know any of the high schoolers, so I doubt I even know who the real winners are by name.

"It's you and Rosalina," he exclaims. If it weren't so loud in here, everyone would be able to hear us.

"No way," I respond with shock.

"Yeah, I guess people think you guys should be together," Cooper smiles.

"We actually _are_ together, as of earlier tonight," I tell him, smiling as well.

Cooper gasps, "That's great! Well go tell her the good news."

I pass the information along to Rosalina. At first, she seems disbelieving, but I point to a chaperone who is trying to take the crown away from Patrice.

"Get away from me! This is _my_ crown!" Patrice exclaims.

"Just let her have it," Rosalina says into the mic.

President Schmoke joins us on the stage and takes the mic to make his own announcement. "Well it looks like there was confusion with the prom king and queen. Since all of the high schoolers are now here anyway, it's a good place to announce the actual winners of prom king and queen. Nat Wolff and Rosalina Tai!"

Rosalina and I go to the front of the stage and I say, "My girlfriend and I want to thank you all for voting." I hear some "aww's" in the audience and cheering from behind us.

"I think this calls for a Naked Brothers Band encore," Principal Schmoke says. The crowd cheers and we all look at each other on-stage. We hadn't discussed this, but I know what song I want to play.

I whisper my idea to the other band members, except for Rosalina. I want to surprise her with the song, so I tell her to go stand on the side of the stage. The other members all agree, so I speak into the microphone, "This last song is for my queen." I smile at Rosalina and she smiles back at me. From the side of the stage, she's still wearing her adorable sidekick costume.

The music starts and I begin to sing, making a few alterations to the lyrics.

" _Brown hair, shiny brown eyes,  
Face made of gold,  
Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes that draw me in_

 _So please take my hand,  
I would be honored to dance with you,  
_ _Maybe have a chance with you."_

I frequently look over at Rosalina during the song. I hope she finds this song as perfect of a choice as I do. By the bright smile on her face, I can tell she enjoys the song. At this point, she has retrieved her bass guitar and is now playing the song with us. I sure hope that by now she's figured out "Beautiful Eyes" is about her.

 _"Beautiful one, beautiful girl,  
Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes"_

 _"Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take you away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _I'd be happy to sit with you and tell you that life's all new  
So, please take my hand  
Beautiful eyes in disguise_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take you away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise  
I despise any man who would take them away  
Beautiful eyes_

 _Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise…_ "

When the song ends, the crowd cheers and Rosalina hugs me. We thank the audience and all the high schoolers return to the prom. Rosalina and I stay behind to hang out with our friends at the masquerade party.

"Congratulations you two," Alex says to us and throws his arm around my shoulder. "Looks like my bro finally got the girl." Rosalina and I grin at each other and I pull her close.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later," Qaasim tells us and the others nod. So wait, they were expecting this? I know it was obvious that I loved Rosalina, but her feelings for me definitely weren't obvious. If so, I would have noticed, right?

The rest of the night with the band is crazy and fun. About an hour after the performance, I walk Rosalina home. I definitely don't want to get in trouble with her dad for bringing her home after curfew.

As we walk to her house, hand-in-hand, Rosalina looks at me and says, "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I," I respond.

"To be honest, I was hoping you would ask me to go with you," she tells me.

"Well then I'm even gladder I did," I reply. "To be honest, I thought you were going to say no."

"How could I say no to Nat, the girl magnet?" she laughs.

I just roll my eyes at her use of my former nickname. "Well whatever the case, I'm happy it worked out the way it did, even if we had to deal with Patrice along the way."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Patrice, we might not even be together right now," she considers, then jokes, "We'll have to thank her the next time we see her."

The idea of thanking Patrice for anything just sounds crazy, but Rosalina's revelation _is_ kind of true actually. If Patrice hadn't been bothering Rosalina, I would never have said the girlfriend thing to make her leave.

We arrive at Rosalina's house and stand outside the front door, facing each other. Rosalina looked amazing in her prom dress-even after it got stained-but she also looks great in her "Birdy's Sidekick" costume.

"Well thank you for an amazing first prom," Rosalina says sincerely.

"Thank you as well," I reply. We're both looking into each other's eyes and I wonder if our first prom night will culminate in our second kiss. First Rosalina leans in and then I lean in and then we're kissing. It's even better than the first kiss, because that one ended before I even realized what was happening.

When the kiss ends this time, we both grin at each other and simultaneously say, "Wow."

"Goodnight Nat," Rosalina says with that stunning smile of hers.

"Goodnight Rosalina," I respond, smiling myself. Then she opens unlocks her front door and disappears into her house. I am sad that the night has to end, but I am ecstatic that Rosalina is now my girlfriend, which means we can have even more incredible nights like this.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the final installment of _Birdy and the Sidekick_. :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
